History of Tenalpia
Tenalpia is the setting of the Planetmaster campaign. It has a lot of history in it. Pre-Human Era * The continents Bened, Agev, and Riatla are formed. * Dinosaurs and other creatures inhabit the planet. * An earthquake happens, creating 2 islands near Agev. * A white dragon freezes everything on the 2 islands. * Coloured dragons show up and destroy everything. * Metallic dragons arrive on the planet to stop the coloured dragons from destroying everything. * Giants try and take over. * The metallic dragons realize that the giants are too powerful, so they banish them on a large island known as Giant’s Island. Beginning Era * The ice covering the 2 islands of Agev thaws, freeing the dinosaurs, which have survived the draconic attack. * The dinosaurs inhabit the 2 islands. * Humans, elves, and dwarves arrive on Agev and make their territories. * A large sandstorm kills so many dwarves. The remaining dwarves form the Dwarvenhold alliance to survive. * Orcs settle on the northern part of Agev. * Halflings settle on the southern part of Agev, naming it Seeland. * The elves create a network of trees known as Tenretni. * There are so many humans on Agev, so they create a human civilization known as Acirema. * There is a large argument between the halflings, so they divide Seeland into West Seeland and East Seeland. * The orcs on Agev form the Gorgrargrar Clan and invade Acirema. * The Acirema Invasion begins. * Some elves are curious with what’s outside the Tenretni forest and create the countries Solaria and Elvenport. * Trolls attack Tenretni and attack everyone. * The elves fight back, and all the trolls escape to the dark, swampy part of Tenretni. * Metallic dragons from Riatla fly to Agev and spread knowledge of magic. * A white dragon goes to Agev and steals some orc territory. Magic Era * The humans use magic to create a territory near Gorgrargrar territory known as Fort Holdstrong. * Giants end up on an island near Agev. * Some humans sail to Riatla and Bened. Those who went to Riatla settle and create the country of Altaria. Those who went to Bened create Acirfa. * Those who stayed in Acirema are scared of the orcs. * A group known as the Delta Order use the Aciremian’s fear of orcs to get elected and become the new government. * The Delta Order are dictators and they imprison wizards and sorcerers. * Some wizards and sorcerers escape to the other side of Agev, and form the country Professionalia. * A green dragon goes to Altaria and kills so many gnomes there. * The surviving gnomes create a secret sanctuary known as Guardenome. * The Elvenport elves go to Professionalia and form the Crescent Alliance. * The Crescent Alliance go to the desert and create Crescendia. * Hobgoblins arrive in Bened and create the territory of Zralkor. * Solarians get scared that the Crescent Alliance will invade them, so they ally with the dwarves in Dwarvenhold. * Rebels escape from Acirema and train in the mountains to fight off the Delta Order. Organization Era * The Acirema Revolution starts and the resistance overthrows the Delta Order. * Some Acirfans who are into art create a large country of their own known as Craftorum. * The hobgoblins attack the Craftorumers. * Soon, the same hobgoblins find out about Altaria and set sail to attack. * Dwarves go to Riatla and discover a volcano region with many ores, next to some snowy mountains. They create the country of Snardor. * Some frogs in Tenretni evolve due to magic and attempt to overthrow the elves. They fail. * A few Tenretni elves accidentally discover the Underdark and get attacked by spiders. * Dark Elves begin appearing in the Underdark. Dark Era * Somehow, a portal opens and demons begin attacking everywhere. * The evil portal unintentionally corrupts some of the Crescendians into serpent-people. * The demons are easily defeated, but an archmage saw the demons and turns evil. * This archmage destroys the southern part of Professionalia, turning it into The Deadlands. * The Dark Elves attack Dwarvenhold at night, taking some dwarves as prisoners. * The dwarves escape, but are stuck in the Underdark, so they adapt. * The Deadlands is taken over by an army of wights, led by the evil archmage, who now calls himself Lord Black. * The hobgoblins invade Altaria. * A small part of the Crescent Alliance creates the Crescent Order, a group of paladins dedicated to protecting the land from evil. * Tieflings are introduced throughout the world as a consequence of the demon portal appearing. * One of the tieflings is raised in Craftorum, and becomes the Master Crafter. * Altaria finds it hard to stop the invading hobgoblins. Hopeful Era * The Aciremians go to Altaria and help defeat the hobgoblins. * The hobgoblins return to Bened, and expand to increase Zralkor’s territory. * The Crescent Order goes to find allies to defeat Lord Black’s army. * A giant alliance invades the Deadlands and defeats Lord Black. * Lord Black dies. * Tenalpia is at peace for a while.